devil inside
by leigh-miyazono
Summary: Naru and Mai are going to get married, but will their work let them be or not? new cases, new beginning. what they are dealing with is not just any other. how will they survive? find out. rating may change as the story progress.
1. Chapter 1

title: devil inside.

This is my story. My life. I'm the one who should tell. I'm mai taniyama, bride should be to kazuya shibuya.

rated: T

pairing: kazuyaxmai/naruxmai

Leigh-miyazono: Hello dear readers. loving fan of maixnaru pairing. :)) hope you enjoy reading this story. :)

disclaimer: I do not own ghost hunt. :)

* * *

Chapter 1- pain

_Mai's POV_

_I am standing in this white vast open space, No other life is present. I feel at ease. I feel contented here, it's such a nice feeling. This place made me think of all the things I did in my life, is this a dream? This is the first time, I ever had a dream as peaceful as this._

_I am Mai taniyama.. I was clumsy, fun loving. hell. yeah. I thought I was never the serious type. Never clever... like he is. My Naru.. My Kazuya...  
well. It started as an attraction, I'd never thought I'll fall in love. It never started good. It was a one-sided love. He was unique and extraordinary in every way, in every aspect. He is cold, He is handsome. He's smart. I sometimes wonder if... he was capable of falling in love with another person. not just his job. sometimes he smiles, I'm lucky to catch a glimpse of it, I always wish it was only for me. Selfish it may seem. _

_I sometimes wonder if it was only for me. I am his assistant. we go on in different cases, dangerous and difficult it may seem, how scary it is I fear nothing, because I am with him, with SPR. I can overcome anything. _

_He went away. went back in England. He left me with confused feelings and I nearly got crazy. I'm left with this uneasiness. left with If's, buts, what if's. I was so sure that he's the one I love... when he asked me.. I never understood myself for not answering him. for not answering him right away that one question I would've known the answer. He's the one I love. I fall in love with his cold attitude. his tea addiction, his cool personality, his cleverness. his rare smiles. everything. everything about him I came to fall in love. _

_Then he came back. after 3 long years. _

_I was not the mai he used to know, at least the physical appearance. I know to myself that I change, I become someone who's smart, a med student. but one thing didn't change in those times... I love him.. I still love him. He came back. He went to my apartment, we talked about the good times, the things we did after he came to england. I was shocked he proposed to me. I cried hard..._

_but then why? Why do I have this feeling, that I should give him up? I don't understand. _

_should I give him up? _

_my love._

_should I give up and leave you? _

_should I? _

_I hate to see you cry._

_why do we have to be like this?_

_why do we have to go through something like this. are we really not meant to be together? _

_..._

_what exactly?_

* * *

"mai!"

'naru?'

'no mai'

"gene!"

"is that you gene?"

"open your eyes mai"

'_it was gene. I know he is. But... I am confused. Why is gene? Why is he telling me to open my eyes? I already am._

"gene, where are you? I can't see in here, I'm awake. What are you talking about?" _ I looked everywhere for the sign that gene's here but he is no where to be found. _

"_mai, I want you to follow my voice."_

"but gene, I heard you on all direction. Where should I go."

"_follow your instincts mai, you need to wake up from this dream you are having from your dream here with me"_

"_what do you mean?!" I was practically on a verge of panicking, I don't understand why is gene sounding very worried, and what does he mean that I am having another dream from my dream?_

"_mai, concentrate"_

_I focused every part of me into finding an exit. Although I don't understand what he is saying, I know I can question him when I get back._

_Something begins to sound, like an opening of a door. I looked around and I find the walls opened in half. The __other side is black. I can see something... glowing orbs, will-o-wisps? I immediately half run into the side, my instincts telling me to move forward, that it is much safer in there than in this white room. But as soon as I step my foot on the other side, someone grasp my ankle. I looked nervously and was shocked to see. A child. White like that squared room...grinning malevolently at me with those eyes.. those black eyes with red irises. _

"_where are you going? Mai-chan?" it spoke._

* * *

_So guys? How was the first chapter? was it good? Or not? Sorry for the mistakes. ^^ anyway. See you on the next chapter. _

_Reviews would be very much appreciated guys. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, dear readers. :) I present to you the second chapter of devil inside.

* * *

A little preview.

_I focused every part of me into finding an exit. Although I don't understand what he is saying, I know I can question him when I get back._

_Something begins to sound, like an opening of a door. I looked around and I find the walls opened in half. The other side is black. I can see something... glowing orbs, will-o-wisps? I immediately half run into the side, my instincts telling me to move forward, that it is much safer in there than in this white room. But as soon as I step my foot on the other side, someone grasp my ankle. I looked nervously and was shocked to see. A child. White like that squared room...grinning malevolently at me with those eyes.. those black eyes with red irises. _

"_where are you going? Mai-chan?" it spoke._

* * *

Mai's POV.

_'what the?' I tried to yank the child's hand in my right ankle. I tried not to stare at the boy's face cause I know it will terrify me completely. I focused on the task at hand, and that is to wake up. _

_'focus Mai, you need to wake up. You need to get of here, whatever this is.' I tried to take another step into the darkness. Determined and hopeful enough that the child in my ankle will eventually let go of me. But as soon as I made the attempt to step away. He gripped my ankle in a strength I wouldn't imagined that a child has, he pulled my ankle towards the white room, losing my balance, he pulled my body as if I was just a rag of cloth. I couldn't be more terrified than I already am, I tried to scream and flail my arms desperately for something to hold on for this movement to stop._

_I sit up straight, gathered enough courage to kick the child, he lose his grip for a second, making enough time for me to crawl away from him, until I can finally stand up and ran._

_As soon as I made it to the other side, the gap between the wall, now in my view is like a portal, the child stood up facing me, a huge grin plastered to his face. _

"_I'll get you" I can feel myself shaking from the encounter, someone tap my back. I screamed._

* * *

_Gene's POV_

_dream world._

_I patiently wait for Mai to wake up, although I am really worried since she fainted here. In her dream, with me. I can't figure out why she suddenly fainted, what causes it. Their case ended a week ago._

_'Noll would be very angry. I couldn't protect Mai here.' _

_mai shifted from her position, her head in my lap. I can see her expression. I can see she's experiencing pain in her dream. It hurts to see mai in this state that I could only stare and wait patiently for her to wake up for it to subside. _

_Then I heard it, something snapped in her head. Although very faint, she started to open her mouth to scream, to voice out her pain. I hold her hand firmly._

"_you can do it Mai." I said trying to soothe her as if it would make her relax to make the pain disappear. Blood._

_Blood oozing slowly flows from her mouth. _

_I don't understand, my mind's blank. I can't reach Naru. What is going on. If she dies here..._

_She will. Die. In the real world. I am to blame. I couldn't protect her. I wouldn't be able to face Noll._

_I sit her up. I don't know what I should do. I held her my hands wrapping around her, rocking her back and forth, I can feel the stinging feeling in my eyes. I can't help it. It flows freely in its own accord. _

"_Mai, you can do it, Mai. Be strong for all of us, for my brother, for Noll" hugging her closely to my chest, her clothes drenched in her blood. Slowly..._

_the glowing lights around us..._

_started to disappear. I hung my head closely to her heart to see, to feel, to hear that she's still here. _

_Mai is getting weak, spiritually. She is hurt and weak, I watch her face for any indication that she would wake up soon. But all I can see is her mouth hanging open for her muted scream, and the constant change of her expression from pain to even more terrifying pain her face is pale and very white. The pink cheeks she once possess were no longer there. _

"_gene" I snapped out from my reverie, she called. _

_But still she's in this coma state._

* * *

_Normal POV._

Something touch her back. And she looked up to see a demon for only a second.

She heard someone.

_'Is it gene? Is it Naru?'_

she looked around desperate to get out of here, it is so cold and damp. All she can see is the ground. Dirt, mud and... bones.

She back a little so as to not step on the bones a feet away from her.

"gene, Naru?"

'_why did I ended up like this again?'_

* * *

flashback.

Wedding dress boutique

"Mai, look at this!" Ayako squealed while opening the dressing room where the said girl is changing. Clutching the dress in front of her in a reflex due to the opening of the curtains.

"keep it down, Ayako. You are startling the others in here." Mai looked sideways to see who's looking at them, she sighed in relief when she saw that the others were not looking at them. She couldn't help but be amazed in this boutique. It was such a classy boutique, it has its certain ambiance that makes you feel you really find the right one for you, it will make you remember all your childhood dreams.

It was way beyond her imagination, there are fountains with a bride on top of it smiling. There are wines and chocolates for the clients. And also the place were base a western style mansion, you could sit on a victorian era couches, tables. And also. There is enough light coming from the huge glass windows. On top of that it is located just at the boundary of another city away from the buildings and streets, although away from the city, this doesn't stop the coming on going of the clients.

The gowns and dresses were on top class they were all beautiful and unique. Each has different ambiance in them.

"hey mai." Ayako cut in her happy bubble.

"uh.. yeah?" Mai asked smiling awkwardly at ayako who is now in front of her, only did she notice what ayako is holding.

"oh... my" she exclaimed in utter shock.

"you like it?" Ayako asked now smirking. "it was a gift from me and Bou-san. It is designed by vera wang. Now only the bridesmaids dresses will be buying here in this botique." she winked.

"yes! Yes! I do" she jump up and down, the gown she once held were forgotten in the floor.

Mai snatched it away from ayako, while closing the curtains again for her to change. She looked in the mirror and examined the gown carefully, the gown was a ball gown type, a floor length ball gown, it is made out of tulle fabric and is ivory in color. It has a diamonds on the right side of the gown at its waist line that is shaped like a ribbon, it has a square neckline and a cap sleeveless. She really like it and she was sure that Naru would like it.

She blushed at the thought of Naru's reaction when he sees her in such a beautiful wedding dress.

She immediately strip off from the dress she previously trying on.

After having a little trouble from putting it on, she looked at her in her wedding dress. She smiled to herself and looked at the dress she was wearing. Then suddenly. A mist was forming on the mirror, the temperature just drop and she was getting nervous, then suddenly a face was forming on the mirror, a hand print at its side, then she saw it... A demon.

Pointing at her, grinning.

Then it moved.

Its long fingers got out of the mirror and was trying to reach Mai, she backed out but soon met the cold wall. It doesn't take time to reach her face. It held her chin, its half body is making its appearance outside the mirror.

"i will get you."

then she fainted.

* * *

Ayako's POV.

_I waited for Mai to finish putting it on, I waited for almost 10 minutes now. I was about to knock and asked if she is having a hard time putting it on, but then I heard something fall. Is it Mai? I started to get worried and I pounded hard on the door. I looked around to get some help but as awkward as it may seem, there's no one around. I thought of kicking the door open but then I might hit Mai on the process. But since the door can be unlocked on the outside, I went to get the manager downstairs for the key. Running as I did so._

_I was halfway down the stairs when I bumped into the manager. She was an old lady but has a very calm appearance, she smiled up at me._

"_do you have a key to the dressing room?" I said, half panting._

"_calm down ayako-san, why do you need the key?" she said questioningly,_

"_I think Mai fainted in there." she was shocked but quickly made her way downstairs. I just waited for her again in the stairs. _

"_here." she gave me a set of keys and accompany me towards the dressing rooms. _

"_can you open this door for me? Sayo-san?" I asked. _

"_yes."_

"_thank you, I need to call his groom right now." I said quickly, dialing Naru's phone number. _

_Ring _

_ring_

_ring_

"_come on, Naru. Pick it up." after the fifth rring he picked it up._

"_what?" he said._

"_Naru, come here. There is something wrong with..." I couldn't finish my sentence. He hang up. _

"_ayako-san..." sayo-san called me,her hands in her mouth, a look of shocked was evident in her face. I looked at mai and immediately got to her side. _

"_sayo-san. Can you call an ambulance? Now." sayo-san barely registered what I said, I switch on my phone and dialled the number of the hospital, make a quick call, then back to Naru. I informed him that I would take mai to the nearest hospital._

_I looked again at the bloody state Mai was in._

"_oh, mai. What happened."_

* * *

_hello again. _

_:)_

_as for the bride's gown. Yeah. It was really designed by vera wang. You can check it out here. _ images/vendor/dressgallery/bridal/whitebyverawang/00_main/vw351129_white_by_vera_wang_wedding_dress_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

hello again, sorry if it really takes time to update. I'm a college student, so uuuuhm, I can only update on weekends. -_- although I know it is no excuse. So please bear with me kind readers. :)

as I say. Ghost hunt, in anyway does not belong to me. :)

unto the story.

Previously.

"_what?" he said._

"_Naru, come here. There is something wrong with..." I couldn't finish my sentence. He hang up. _

"_Ayako-san..." Sayo-san called me, her hands in her mouth, a look of shocked was evident in her face. I looked at Mai and immediately got to her side. _

"_Sayo-san. Can you call an ambulance? Now." Sayo-san barely registered what I said, I switch on my phone and dialed the number of the hospital, make a quick call, then back to Naru. I informed him that I would take Mai to the nearest hospital._

_I looked again at the bloody state Mai was in._

"_Oh, Mai. What happened." _

_Naru's Side_

_(same time)_

_The owner of the boutique went into this morning, we spend half a day trying every new tuxedo they have and at last.(sigh) We settled for a black tuxedo with a dark blue tie to match it. I am pretty satisfied, I feel Mai would be very happy._

_Then something felt wrong, I feel something's grasping my heart. I somehow felt nervous. _

_Mai._

_This is what I felt when I'm losing Gene. _

_I looked for my phone through my pants, but it is nowhere to be found_

"_what's wrong Naru?" I can hear Bou-san calling me but I'm to busy looking for my phone that I didn't bother to answer him. _

"_Mai" _

"_What did you say Naru?" I looked at him with that usual mask of mine and I finally saw my phone at the table beside Bou-san, who's sitting in the carpet of the boutique. _

"_hm" Is all I said to him, holding my phone, just as I'm going to dial Mai's phone number, I heard Bou-san._

"_You were spacing out and you said Mai" He was grinning wide, I know that smile and I know nothing comes good out of it. I looked at him suspiciously._

"_You are turning into Mai-chan as time goes by." I looked at him, seeing my reaction he laugh out loud making everyone in the boutique to look at us. Even Lin-san who was talking to the manager has a smile plastered on his face. _

_We really did change._

_Then I can feel my phone vibrate in my hands. I picked it up. _

"_Ayako-san" I muttered to myself._

_Bou-san's POV._

_I really feel happy about Mai and Naru, I can feel Mai is very happy and although Naru doesn't show much of his happiness, I just know he is. _

"_You're turning into Mai-chan as time goes by" I teased him, Naru even if he is my boss, it's still fun to make fun of him once in while._

"_What is it now? Ayako?" Naru muttered under his breath I leaned into him more closely. I waited for him to hang up his phone but I was surprised to see the surprised look on his face, I was about to ask him what's wrong when he dashed out of the door, leaving both Lin and I dumbfounded._

"_come on." Lin ushered me towards the door, I got up and quickly dashed out the door following Lin. We saw Naru on the driver's seat, we quickly get on the car, afraid of being left behind by Naru. _

_Something's gone wrong. I hope Mai and Ayako are doing fine._

"_Naru, what happened?" I can hear Lin-san asking Naru in the passenger's seat. Before Naru could answer, his phone ring. He quickly answered it._

"_Okay" He made a hasty U-turn, I just hope it was okay to make U-turn at this crowded street. _

"_Where are we going Naru?" I asked him, feeling nervous_

"_Midori University Hospital, Ayako will be taking Mai there." I felt something cold run down my spine. I felt dread. As I stare at Naru's figure, I can see he's as twice or thrice dreadful compared to what I am feeling._

Normal POV.

Ayako waited for Naru outside the hospital, She was relieved to see Naru's car at the gates of the Hospital, as soon as the car pulled into the stop in front of her, She walked past Lin to Naru who was about to run towards the Hospital.

"Naru, Mai is in the ICU right now. She's in coma" She said quickly letting Naru past her.

He couldn't feel his feet anymore, he was desperately, seeking for Mai; to see her face, to know she is alive.

He turned left then left. Towards the intensive care unit. As he glance through numerous glass windows, he finally saw what he was looking for. Mai.

His can feel his heart sink at the sight, He saw Mai, unknown tubes were pressed her skin, several machines just beside her, a slow rise and fall of her chest, her hair is a mess. His forehead were pressed against the cold window, He can feel his knees getting weak, tears threatening to fall.

_How can he let this happen to her?_

_How can he not protect her?_

_How did this happen?_

_As soon as the thought sink in, he turned into Ayako who was leaning to Bou-san_

"How did this happen?" he said looking at Ayako with much coldness in his voice, even he flinch into the sound of his voice.

"Hey! Naru. Could you calm down? We are all worried, so don't use that attitude to us." Bou-san told him calmly although he know that he pissed Bou-san. He sighed and return to the window were Mai is in.

"What happened Ayako?" He said now in control of his emotions his usual facade came back. Ayako told them what happened although crying she tell them every detail not leaving anything.

He sighed and let himself sit just below the window, sighing. He looked up through the ceiling.

He didn't notice Masako, John, Madoka, and Yasuhara came and sit just beside Lin.

After a few minutes since they all came, the doctor approach their little group.

"Good afternoon, are you relatives of Mai Taniyama-san?" the doctor said looking at them.

"yes we are" they all said in unison.

"O, Miss Taniyama-san's condition were still unstable and there will be no one allowed to enter the room for awhile, until her condition gets better.

The doctor then leave them, feeling more blue than they already are, especially Naru who got up and looked at Mai.

"_Mai" _

The others felt Naru, they also felt it too. The absence of Mai is too much for them, they were all thinking. 'what exactly happen?'

Yasuhara voiced out their thoughts. "Naru, what do you think happen to Mai-san?" Naru looked to yasuhara and then to all the members of the SPR.

"Honestly, I don't know. But I have a theory."

"Tell us" Masako said listening attentively to what the others might say.

"I think that it has something to do with our last case" Naru said, looking at them.

"That makes sense" Lin said while cupping his chin, deep in thought.

"Our last case were pretty dangerous" Bou-san said holding Ayako's hand tightly.

Mai's POV

"_What is going on, I can't help but to cry, I don't know what happened to me. I don't know why I can't wake up. _

"_You failed" I heard a voice, I looked around to check who is in there._

"_You failed, in every way possible, Mai-san" Then she saw it the girl in a white dress_

"_Lara-san" I called her but she seems to be getting farther and farther_

"_You failed Mai"_

"_what does she mean, we failed?" I think it through what happened during our case. _

_Flashback_

One sunny afternoon. Mai was busy doodling on her notebook. This was her notebook back when she was in college which she never got to use. When suddenly she heard a knock from their office door, she practically run towards the door happily. There hadn't been a single case that caught the interest of his fiance. Yes. He was her fiance, who would've thought? (we do! :3)

Opening the door, she was greeted by a tall young man, a very handsome man to be exact, he has a jet black hair, green eyes. He was wearing the a white shirt and a black pants. He bowed down to me as a sign of his greeting.

"Come in, uhhh?" she asked tilting her head to her right, smiling.

"Yagami Takano" making his way towards the couch.

"Good afternoon, Yagami-san, make yourself comfortable, I'll call Shibuya-san and Lin-san" Mai said making her towards Lin-san's door then to Naru's door.

"Hey, Naru. There's a client." she smiled waiting for him to get up to his office chair and make his way towards the door. As soon as he's beside mai, who was leaning against his door frame, he held her hand and squeeze it.

Mai smiled, those little things he did were really sweet, she made her way through the kitchen to serve the tea for Naru and their potential client.

Naru's side.

"Good afternoon, I am Shibuya Kazuya. This is my assistant Koujo Lin, and Taniyama Mai, also my assistant and fiancee" he was introducing all of them when Mai returned from the kitchen, holding a tray of tea, she served it with such a graceful manner that she always seem to do, in Naru's eyes. That is.

"Nice to meet you all, I am Yagami Takano, I am here to ask your assistance" he looked down to his feet clasping his hands shut.

"What seems to be the case you are having?" Naru asked curiosity's evident on his voice.

"uh, Hai. You see, we lived in our ancestral home for now. That house was really old but it is still in good condition, it was near a cliff the view is fantastic, we were never the type to believe in ghosts or anything paranormal, they are rumors that's been leaking around concerning our ancestral house." he paused.

"Please continue" Lin-san setting aside his laptop.

"There are rumors about the curses. Myths to be precise." he looked straightly to Mai, Naru seemed to sense this and holds Mai's waist. Mai blushed from his possessiveness.

"What kind of myths and curses exactly?" Naru asked though his voice seemed icy. This did not falter their client.

"The town people talked about a celestial being, that has been imprisoned in our house by my great ancestors. But since they were saying it is a celestial being, we didn't give much thought to it. One thing though..." he paused, Mai, Lin and Naru waited for their client to speak.

"When we first move in, we experienced great fortune. My father said that the myth must be true, but that makes me think that the townspeople told us that the celestial being was imprisoned here, they never said anything about a fortune."

"They were saying a curse, my father don't believe this. As well as my mother."

"Then it all started, on the night of full moon, Friday the 13th." Mai can feel the a cold sensation in my nape, running down to my spine.

"We all heard it, not only us family but also the people in our island."

"What did they heard" Naru was now leaning with his hands clasp resting on his knees, his chin resting on them."

"A wailing, a cry from a woman, it was not normal, it was coming from deep down below the earth."

"My father being brave, opened our main door."

"After that incident, We can't talk to our father, he is not normal. He'd gone insane."

He kept saying "bride, empty eye sockets, fountain"

"Where is your father?" Naru ask still deep in thought but managed to stare at the client.

"At the asylum in the island" The client said.

"Very well, What is this Island" Naru asked the client, straightening his back leaning against the sofa, taking Mai with him.

"It is called the Sirzechs Island" Mai can see that Naru's grip tightened around her.

'I don't feel good about this.'

_Hello dear readers, again. Sorry for my mistakes and also for a short chapter. I'm still working on their case here so please bear with me a little longer. Hope you like it. :) _


	4. Chapter 4

Hello dear readers. :)

Again it's weekend. Time for the update.

Disclaimer: As I said before, I do not own in any way ghost hunt.

* * *

Recap

"Where is your father?" Naru ask still deep in thought but managed to stare at the client.

"At the asylum in the island" The client said.

"Very well, What is this Island" Naru asked the client, straightening his back leaning against the sofa, taking Mai with him.

"It is called the Sirzechs Island" Mai can see that Naru's grip tightened around her.

'I don't feel good about this.'

* * *

Still in Flashback

"Very well then, Yagami-san. Expect us tomorrow at exactly 1:00 pm at the port. Please prepare us a room that will serves as a base, and a bedroom for 8 people." Naru said it rather hastily as if he wanted to end the conversation. This proves to be true as he stood up and headed for his office door bringing his cup of tea with him. Leaving Mai and Lin as well as the client.

"So, Yagami-san. That will be all, tomorrow then." Lin shutting his laptop stood up and headed for his office door as well." Mai looked at the client more intently right now. He is somehow... different.

He seemed to notice her staring, he looked at her smiling. Before she could look away he said.

"What is it, Mai-san?"

"uh, Nothing Yagami-san" She smiled and stood up also, this seems to be a cue that he should be leaving now.

"Oh, thank you for your help, Taniyama-san" He bowed before heading for the door

After the client is gone, She went into the kitchen to make Naru and Lin their tea.

After the kettle boiled, she poured it off into their cups, having a three platters for the cookies she bought earlier on. Placing it in a tray, She headed towards Lin's door first, then to Naru.

She knocked at it three times but she was just answered by a grunt coming from the narcissistic man behind the door.

"Naru!" she exclaimed rather loudly, balancing the tray in her left hand, she quickly pulled on the doorknob and throw the door wide open.

"Mai" He said calmly, staring at her face. He was leaning against his office chair looking tired and sleepy. This makes Mai feel guilty about the whole incident but what can she say the man is monosyllabic.

'sigh'

Mai closed the door quietly and placed the teacup and the cookies at his desk, she noticed he has a file in his hands. Just when she was about to pull it free, Naru grabbed her wrist towards him, making her stumble towards him.

She was sitting in Naru's lap; his hands were on her waist. Burying his face around her neck. She placed her hand into his hands making it intertwined.

Although blushing a deep shade of red, she waited for Naru to be okay. She just know that he's thinking something or he just...

….

…...

…...

"Naru?" She said looking at her side where Naru rests his head.

Feeling the movement Mai made. He looked up to meet her chocolate brown eyes then to her lips. Mai sensing what her wants leaned closely to him, so he could kiss her.

They remained like that for a couple of minutes before Naru pulled away and gesture for her to stand up.

"Mai, call everyone. Including Madoka and Yasuhara" he said moving his chair towards his computer

"Okay" Although confused as to why Naru act like that, she let it passed this time. She headed towards the door clutching the tray with her now cold tea and cookies.

After making all the necessary calls, she got nothing to do and she was bored. She played on her iphone but it was no use, she was doing this every time she got bored.

* * *

The next day

8:00 am

Mai's hair was tied in a messy bun with a pencil sticking into it, wearing her huge black rimmed glasses and wearing a blue tank top with denim jacket to go with it and a ¾ jeans and a platform sandals to finish her outfit.

She was leaning at the black van they will use for the case, this van was much more spacious than the other ones, it can hold the capacity of 12 people and the equipments at the back perfectly fit well.

"Mai, instead of looking like a statue there, why don't you help us lifting the equipments" Naru said smirking as he made his way at the back of the van, placing the monitor carefully.

"well, sorry! Mr. Arrogant." She stomped her feet at the cold granite floor of the garage and making her way to their base.

"That guy! Why did I ever fall in love with him?!" she quickly lifted the monitor and made her way towards the door when suddenly she bumped into someone.

"ooww" She balanced the monitor in her hands, nervous that she will break the precious equipment.

"Sorry, Mai-chan"

Mai looked up and saw the huge grin in the monk's face, she grinned in return.

"It's okay, Bou-san"

"You better take it down there, before Naru gets mad at you"

"yeah, yeah" rolling off her eyes, she walked past him as soon as she made it to the garage of the building she was greeted by the other SPR members.

It took them 3 hours to go the port because of the heavy traffic they got stuck into thus giving Naru a sour mood.

But still they arrived at the island on time.

They were greeted by their client. Yagami Takano at the port of the island.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Shibuya. We are deeply in debt for accepting our case and helping us out"

"It is our job" Naru stated a matter of fact

"Okay, Let's go to the Mansion"

At the car, Mai can see the stare of the people, they were afraid and very... curious

the ride just took them for about five minutes, they were face by a large gate, and a circular route in front of the mansion with the fountain at the center of it, It was made from marble.

The mansion itself was beautiful, it is only 3rd stories high but it has windows everywhere and large balcony or hallway facing the cliff itself. When they arrive at the large garage just at the back of the mansion, there are 7 cars present already.

Mai stood in awe, mouth gaping at the sight of the hotel-like mansion.

"Mai, if you want to catch flies, why don't you bring a net, instead of using your mouth?" Naru said passing by her.

"I'll show you around and I'll have the butler bring your equipments and luggage inside the house." Takano said while opening the door near the garage.

It was a big hallway, arch ceilings painted white. There are huge doors, the ones opened were a kitchen, a big kitchen. All of its equipments were seemed to be brand new and shining but in one corner there is a stone-stove.

"That seems strange." Mai said, cupping her chin

"What strange?" Yagami-san turning his head towards the direction where Mai was looking.

"That's were we make our bread and the like, it's been around since the beginning. We haven't change the foundations of the house, We just repainted, renovated some parts and change the other things. You could say that we make a make over of this house"

As they continue their little tour, they saw the front hall, it was very big and spacious, with staircase meeting at the center, large flower vases in two steps away in each other. Also at both sides of the stair handle. They can see a very well lighted room, right beside the front doors.

"What room is that?" Ayako asks the tall man beside her.

"That's where we accommodate our guests. It's the part of the house that's very relaxing and safe."

"What makes you say that?" Naru ask the man impatiently, He wanted so bad to get to the base and seeped a cup of tea plus he can feel the upcoming headache.

"It is well lighted and well, no paranormal activity has been experienced." Yagami-san said as he continue to make his way towards the stare, just giving the group a look for them to follow.

The second floor of the house was just as awesome as the first floor, there are many doors to the west part of the house.

"These is where the guests stay, our family all stayed at the east wing."

All of them were very quiet as they headed towards their respective rooms, only having to glance at them.

* * *

Base

"Whew. That's very tiring." Mai plopped herself to the couch situated below the huge window

"yeah" sighing Ayako and monk situated themselves at the end of mai's foot. Ayako rests her head to Bou-san and him to her head.

Mai saw the two of them and smiled lulling herself to sleep.

Naru and Lin starts to work in front of the computers, the computers were at the left side wall of the big and spacious room, just at their back was another big window and beside it were a mini-kitchen or bar although there are also teabags, tea cups and kettle in it, their base was situated at the end of the hallway of their side of the house. Those windows were facing the backyard garden. Mai's side just across from the door of their base and just beside the small door heading towards the small hanging garden and possibly a part of the balcony that resembles a coffee shop that has roses all over.

All seems was too good to be true. Naru thought. Mai, Ayako and the Monk were sleeping in the couch.

Masako and John were making tea beside the big window. Yasuhara and Madoka running around the house to get the temperature and the video camera to set. They voluntereed to do it. As far as Naru can comprehend those two only wanted to tour the whole house.

"The house seems at peace" Masako said turning to face Naru across from him. He looked at her.

"The ghost they seemed far aw..." She was interrupted by a ear-splitting scream from the outside.

Making Mai, Bou-san and Ayako jump in alarm.

* * *

Hello guys, Sorry for the late update, my tests have been for two weeks and I don't have the luxury to type anything because of the tests. and I am so sorry for the mistakes. Again thank you for the reviews, follows and those who make the story and me as their favorite author and favorite story

and I would very much appreciate it of you click the review button. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again, I am here to present to you the next chapter! :)

Thank you for the reviews! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own in anyway the ghost hunt.

* * *

The Recap.

"The house seems at peace" Masako said turning to face Naru across from him. He looked at her.

"The ghost they seemed far aw..." She was interrupted by a ear-splitting scream from the outside.

Making Mai, Bou-san and Ayako jump in alarm.

"What in the world" Mai said sitting upright very quickly making her head throb painfully.

Bou-san and Ayako-san wide eyed and very much wanted to smack the noise. Ayako stood up immediately.

They were all headed towards the door, when it swung open. Revealing a distress butler, wide eyed.

"What's the matter Mr.?" John asked calmly making his way towards the butler who looked like he was about to passed out and handed him a cup of chamomile tea

"It's Saheko-san, Mr. Takeno- Yagami's girlfriend. She attacked Mr. Takeno's bestfriend and her bestfriend Aya-san"

"Where are they?" Ayako ask with a voice of a professional doctor.

"They were all at the east wing living room."

Without waiting for Naru's order Ayako quickly grab her bag and headed out towards the door with bou-san with him.

"Masako, John. Mai. Tell the Yagami family that we will start our interview after all is settled, on your way, please inform Madoka and Yasuhara to finish the setting of cameras quickly and help them" Naru said with much authority and force into it.

They all scrambled towards the door and headed towards their destination

* * *

Mai, John and Masako's side

"Sooo, where should we head first?" Mai twirled herself to her back to face the two behind her.

"I guess, we should inform them first" Masako said

"okay"

They arrived at their destination towards the living room, screaming and cursing could be heard. There are maids and butlers outside the door. They made their way through the crowd and beside Ayako who was treating the said girlfriend's slashed face.

"What happened?" Mai asked handing out some sterilized gauze to Ayako

"I still don't know, All I know is that she tried to kill her bestfriend" Ayako said, clearly in focus to her task. "And hurt herself in the process"

"oh" Mai can see the not so deep slashed on her face, to her left was Yagami- Takano and his bestfriend Aya who is now sobbing, her figure slumped forward. She felt bad for the innocent girl, she just visited her two best friend and the other bestfriend tried to stab her to her death.

Mai walked towards the two figure at the couch.

"Yagami-kun, Naru said that we may proceed to the interview as soon as all is settled, he wants each and everyone to be present in our base. Those who experience the paranormal." Mai quickly said, smiling.

"Okay, Mai-san. We will be there as soon as this is done" Yagami said, as he patted his bestfriend's back.

* * *

Mai's POV.

As soon as we stepped again to our base, I felt a searing pain inside my chest, all was starting to blur. Until it was a total darkness. I am still awake. I can smell and hear everyone.

Someone is carrying me, he smelled like my perfume. Vanilla. Could it be Naru? He laid me to something soft, I know. This is a bedroom. I felt... really. Slipping into my consciousness.

* * *

**Dream.**

I woke up at the sound of a water running. Sitting up I discovered I accidentally slept here near the waterfall. I saw something or rather someone directly at the bottom of the falling water. It was glowing unnaturally even in the sunlight and I guess it was midday.

I can not see it clearly, so I stood up and went to the other side of the falls.

It. I mean she is beautiful.

Her body, her face was like of a goddess.

Then she looked at me.

I don't know what to say. I don't know what I should be doing. I bent my head low gazing at my feet.

Then... someone touch my cheeks, it was cold yet very inviting, so I looked up and met her opal-like eyes. Very colorful. I was enthralled.

* * *

Original POV.

Mai shifted from the bed, grunted and mumbled something and continue to sleep. Naru clasped her hands tightly. He promised Mai, since they started going out that he will always hold her hand whenever they were on a case and she was dreaming.

He touch her cheeks and moved aside her bangs, although it is a futile attempt because it was a full bangs. He did it anyway and kiss her forehead, her nose, her cheeks and finally a quick peck on her lips.

He couldn't believe that this girl can actually make him do something like this, something so cheesy, after 11 years they've known each other and 8 years of being officially together and now engaged.

He gaze at the sleeping girl, worried up until now what could she be seeing.

After an hour or so, he started to drift into sleep.

That was when Mai woke up, sitting up. She removed her hands with his,

standing up and leaving her fiance alone in the bedroom.

Lin knocked on the door a couple of times and he got no answer to either of the two, he decided to go in and was surprised to see Naru sleeping beside the bed supposedly occupied of the certain girl, that is nowhere to be found.

He got worried and shook Naru to wake him up. This seem to irritate the certain narcissist but he opened his eyes lazily and gaze of into Lin.

"What is it?" Naru asked, with a hint of annoyance.

Lin shrugged it off and motioning the other boy to look at the bed.

"Where is Mai?" He said.

Naru suddenly stood up rather quickly earning him a throbbing headache.

"Where is she?" He asked Lin although he knew the answer to that.

He went to look in the bathroom and on the balcony but no Mai.

"I'll inform everyone and look for Mai" Lin said to him and immediately dashed outside.

Soon after he looked for her at every room and even in every small space that Mai could fit.

"Where is she." Naru said to himself. He looked in outside the big window of the hallway facing the forest.

He was surprised to see a girl. A small girl carrying a bear in his left hand. A once beautiful dress she wore were now covered in dirt and blood. Eyes bulging like she has no eye lid. Her right hand was pointing at the direction of the forest, his brain seems to be functioning really well, He got the message and dashed out of the mansion and headed straight to the forest, making a call to Lin and informing them.

* * *

I promised to make it up to you and try to update maybe tomorrow or later this evening. I am out of ideas and I still don't know how to deliver this much much much more better than I already am. Anyway.

Thank you for all who reads and follow and favorited this story. :) you can check out Arranged marriage if its not too much to ask. :))

thank you. :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

I deeply appreciate to all those who've read and review my story. You're all my inspiration.

Disclaimer: The same as always. I do not own ghosthunt.

* * *

Naru's POV.

I was running in the depths of this forest with no particular direction, I only have one thing in mind, and that is to find Mai, soon.

Lin and the others are taking too long to come here and I was getting impatient, I slowed my pace for awhile, observing my surroundings looking back and fort.

Then I heard something, a gush of water.

I immediately headed towards the sound hoping that Mai will be there.

I half run and half walk towards the sound, I can only guess that it is a waterfalls,

as I neared into the sound it gets louder and louder.

I felt my surroundings got cold. Unusually cold and the sky seems to darken.

There are mist covering the forest, soon I was squinting my way towards the sound.

Then I hit something hard and small at the ground.

I looked down and saw a small crystal orb, glowing. I picked it up and looked at it carefully.

There is a lotus flower inside. I looked around and saw orbs identical to the ones I held, then I saw lots of fireflies, sunflowers beside the forest trees. There are lots of them too. I looked and realized that the sky was completely dark like it was night time.

The place was magical.

I almost forgot what my intention of being there, I frantically look for a certain girl.

"Mai!" I called out.

"Mai, are you in here?" I called out to her again, waiting for a small sound proving that she was indeed here, or better to hear her voice.

I heard a small grunt, near the large rock beside the falls.

I saw her figure sitting up.

I run towards her, preventing for her to fall into the water.

"Mai? Wake up." I shook her lightly, deciding that she wouldn't be up for awhile, I pick her up and headed towards the trees. Keeping in mind to investigate the whole place later this day.

As soon as I step out into the forest, I can see Lin and the others, from what I guess they must be waiting for us. Lin was facing back and fort, Yasuhara and Takigawa were looking deep into the forest as if contemplating on something. Ayako and Masako were leaning unto the trees and John was with them. Madoka was the one who see us first.

"Naru!" She said, making her way towards us with Lin following behind.

"What happened?" Takigawa was the first to ask, so I motioned for them to head back to the base.

Soon enough we were all comfortable at the base, with John and Masako making the tea, Ayako and Takigawa were beside the huge window opposite to were we are. Madoka and Yasuhara were sitting on the floor next to the couch were Mai was laid unconscious.

"So, would you mind telling us what happened back there?" Lin asked as he swiveled his chair facing me.

"When we step into the base, Mai suddenly faint, I don't know she did until I heard a light thump. I pick her up and put her to our bedroom. I stayed beside her and eventually slept in. That was when Lin shook me awake and found out that Mai is missing." I finished off.

"Then what?" I glared at the monk for getting impatient and wanted to get out the information for me.

"I look for her, and saw a girl. A little girl in dirty clothes and floating right in front of me at the huge window facing the forest, She lifted her tiny fingers towards the direction of the forest, Her eyes never leaving mine. I headed immediately into the forest and saw something I never quite understand." No one spoke so I continue.

"I saw something out of the ordinary. I saw a waterfalls with little orbs scattered around it. When I got there it started to dark and I can the fireflies also. Then I saw Mai and headed back here." I finished off, swiveling my chair facing the monitors.

* * *

ORIGINAL POV

"Ayako, Takigawa, inform the family that we will proceed with our interview." They immediately do their assigned task, while the others were waiting.

"Yasuhara, Madoka-san. Go to the city hall to gather some information about the house."

"About time" Yasuhara smirk and headed out with Madoka

"John and Masako-san, interview the maids, butlers and other helper of this house. Asked them about the waterfalls I saw. We will handle the family."

"Okay, Naru." Masako and John said in unison and headed out as well, leaving only the three of them.

"Why didn't you follow me?" Naru asked

"Something blocking us. We tried several times but we only ended up in the same place and that is the entrance to the forest." Lin said.

"When you saw us, we just get back to our little failed attempts."

"We need to get back there by tomorrow or today" Naru said while massaging his temples. The headache were starting.

* * *

Interview

The Yagami Family all gathered to the common room as requested by Naru, all were present except Masako, John and Mai. All of the family members were sitting at a made in couch near the windows, except for the little girl who sits a cushion at the foot of her sister.

The other members of SPR, stood at the back of naru's couch waiting for the interview to commence.

A single chair opposite to Naru's.

"Let us proceed to the interview. A lot has happened since we came in here." Naru stated.

Lin beside him with his laptop ready to type everything that will be said.

"I think I should be the one to speak." Takano's mother said waiting for Naru to approve. As soon as he nod, she motioned to sit at the single chair opposite to Naru.

"I am ukitake Yagami's wife, I am Mizuru Yagami. I think I should be the one telling you this. About the incidents I happen to encounter and when I think it started all this." she paused. She was a woman of her early 50's, but her skin is not that wrinkled neither her posture decreased. She was like a woman in her 40's. She wore a blue kimono.

"As you see, we inherited quite a place, and my son and husband were working. Actually, we never needed this house. But as my husband stated, the house is such a waste if we don't use it. And so... we moved in. Since the day we moved in, a lot of fortunate things happen as well the unfortunate ones. At first my husband managed to maintain his stocks in our company, it was miracle since there are businessman who are ready to buy those stocks and own the whole company. They all backed out for some unexpected reason. Then after this, my doctor diagnose me for having a cancer cells in my kidney, and that was two years ago, and when I went to her for another check up, she said that the cancer cells disappeared, like there are none at all in the first place.:"

she paused and sip a cup of tea before continuing.

"But as we received something, I also experience something weird. Like when I went home at 11:00 pm and was walking upstairs. I saw a little girl at the east wing. I thought she was my little girl Shizuka so I followed her. I didn't notice right away that she was walking like she is in pain, like her two feet where never proportional, It is odd for my girl. It became more odd because of the time that my little girl would be wondering around and it is past her bedtime. But I continue to follow her, soon I was looking at the huge window facing the yard. Only minutes have past and I noticed that there is someone beside me reflecting in the window glass. So I turned my head down to see who it is, and to my horror, there is no one beside me. I looked again in the window and there it is. Right in the reflection it cast. A small child. Right beside me. I can't move and my heart is beating so fast I could practically hear it. Then she smiled and disappear."

They all sighed, they didn't know that they've been holding their breath throughout the story. No one knows what the others have experienced. They only knew half of them.

"I...I... should go next. I am Ukitake Yagami." said their father. He was also in his 50's but look a lot older. He was wearing a blue hakama.

They didn't question the sanity of their father right now. If he has something to say then they should listen.

"I dreamt. I dreamt that I killed my wife, Mizuru. The night after I received the good news about my company. So I went outside to breath in fresh air. I was wandering around and came across the fountain at the entrance of the mansion. I looked at the statue and for one millisecond I saw her smile. An evil smile, the ones you saw at the horror movie. Those killers who smile up until they can touch their eyes with their smile, it was so wide. I back out a little, I blink and then it returns to normal. Thinking that it must be the fatigue I looked at the water of the fountain before going back to bed. I saw something beautiful and magical. An orb. A glass ball with a lotus flower on it. I tried to get it and maybe gave it to Mizuru but it wouldn't budge. I tried it one more time and this time with more force. But something held my wrist. A female's hand. I thought that Mizuru must have followed me but I was wrong...

I saw... a woman. In a once white dress, covered in blood and dirt. I looked up to see who it is. And I wished I didn't. What I saw is a mouth hanging open its end are twisted into a frown and... anddd... she has no eyes, a two dark hollow space in her once eyes." He was shaking uncontrollably, his wife mizuru hug him and support him to sit at the couch and let him rest his head in her shoulder.

This is a lot to take in for the SPR. They were shocked to know the gravity of the situation. Even Lin falter in his typing.

"I guess I would be next. I will tell you something I have heard. I am Minami Yagami." Minami Yagami was the eldest daughter, She was 26 years old just like Mai, she was wearing a blue and white kimono, with silver lilies on it.

"I am a pharmacist at the city before, but since we moved in, I applied for a job here. I've heard the island people talking about, how they can hear a ear-splitting scream every friday of the full moon. They say it is coming from the ground. But they also suspect that it is coming from here. In our house. I also heard at the local bar that each and every time someone would be wandering around near the mansion when it was still abandoned. They can hear a child's cry and also... a woman in her kimono, wandering at the grounds. When they looked at it carefully the woman was gliding her way in the yard. Only then did they realize they saw a ghost and pratically run for their lives." she said.

"I got curious soooo. I reasearch anything about the house back then, and I went to the local town hall."

"Just when I was about to open the portfolio, someone caught my attention for a minute. The photo of a woman peering through the portfolio. I looked at it first then... I remember I black out."

"Then what happen?" Ayako asked curiously.

"I... I came back on another day. And found out that there are stories about our family. That our family possesses an orb from an angel. At first I didn't believe the whole thing. But as I was cleaning the front yard, there's something that rolled off my feet. It was a crystal ball with a lotus in it. I picked it up curiously and kept it in my room. That's when I experienced something I never imagine I would. I hear voices, I hear an evil laugh radiating from the orb, I was so scared I don't know what to do. Then I hid it. I hid it in my closet back then. But I still hear things. Then one night while I was reading a book, something caught my attention. My closet was open, but not opened fully. I swiveled my chair because I was facing my study table, I was horrified at what I saw. There in my closet peeking a demon with a huge smile plastered on his face, red huge eyes staring into me. I screamed at the top of my lungs and went to sleep with my brother Takano that night. The next morning I buried the orb." she finished.

There are goosebumps all over their bodies, shivers running through their spine. They were all horrified in each stories they have heard so far. As far as it gets to who the more terrified they have become.

"Where did you bury it? Mizuki-san?" Naru asked the girl who was rubbing her arms because of the goosebumps forming in her arms.

"I bury it at the edge of the forest."

"we will get it tomorrow." Naru said with 'no one will argue' tone of his.

"I guess I would be next. I am Ken Yagami" He said. He was a 23 year old guy who was wearing a black hakama.

"Well, this is what I always experienced every night. I always end up near the dry waterfalls. I do not know why I was there, I have no recollection of coming in there. Even in the daylight. I never knew there is a waterfall not until I ended up there." he paused. "but there is always this one dream. I dreamt of being in that waterfalls but it has water in it. I guess it is summer because of the sunflowers I saw in my dream and because I... saw. The most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon. She has that extraordinary glow in her and her eyes are like a opal gem. She didn't do anything other than telling me to come with her. But everytime I will answer her, there is something in my throat constricting me to answer. Then it will turn again into nothingness then I will wake up and find myself in that place."

"You say dry?" Naru asked Ken, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes it is dry, I saw it everyday." Ken answered confused.

"Why Naru?" Ayako asked

"I've been there today and there is water running." Naru said stating the fact.

"But I've been there and it was dry." Ken pressed on.

"We will check on that." Naru said clearly loosing his temper but still kept his mask on. Ken returned to his sit next to her sister.

"We will be the next." Takano, Saheko and Aya said in unison.

Naru gestured for them to get on with it.

"I am Takano, this is my fiance Saheko and this is our bestfriend Aya." Aya is far from the two and was leaning against a wall.

"Well first, when I'm with Saheko since we moved in here, She started to act strangely, She easily gets jealous and very aggressive. Whenever I am with other girl even with my sisters or our bestfriend, she will attack. The other thing about this is that I will hear a voice. A voice of a man, saying that I should kill Saheko to end this craziness. But I cannot do that, when we were alone or when we were outside this house. she seems to be back to normal but when I am with other female friends and sister in this house, in this island, she would easily be jealous and attack those girls."

"That is the same for me. I am Aya. I would here voice whenever I am with Saheko and Takano. She will always say that I should run and hide. And avoid Saheko and Takano because she will kill me. I cannot do that because that is just crazy. They are my bestfriend. But the more I stayed the more Saheko got violent.

"I am Saheko" She was in a verge of tears when she started to talk.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, I am so sorry." she stiffled her cries and continue to relay her experience.

"I will feel something in my head, whenever I see some girls with Takano, I never felt that way before because I have enough trust to him. But there is this voice telling me and making me see things a little more erotic or should I say romantic. Then something will take over me or take control, she will make me things I do not want to do, but I was left there watching as I do those things." She cried and cried and takano was there beside her patting her back.

Now they have done something productive for today, Naru thought.

"Mister?" He looked across from the little girl. Raising an eyebrow to indicate he was listening. She pressed on.

"I have something to tell." That was when all the windows and doors shut and locked themselves.

* * *

**Hello again! So how was it? Reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you all to those who reviewed. I was hoping I can get as many as 5 or 10 reviews for this chappy. ":)**

**This is my make up chapter to all those who waited for me to update. I am so so sorry from the bottom of my heart. I wouldn't be able to update for another 2 weeks again? Because I have my FINAL EXAMS for this semester.**

**Again. Thank you. :) and see you till the next update.**


	7. author's note

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

FIRST, THANK YOU ALL TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED, WHO MAKE MY STORY AND ME THEIR FAVORITE. I AM DEEPLY HONORED. AND THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO HAS GIVEN ME ADVICE.

I AM VERY SORRY THAT I CAN'T UPDATE THIS STORY RIGHT NOW. MY SCHOOL WORK DOESN'T GIVE MUCH FREE TIME RIGHT NOW. BUT I PROMISE I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU. THANK YOU. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME GUYS. I LOVE YOU ALL.

-LEIGH MIYAZONO.


End file.
